Trapped aka My 4th Wall Hell
by milksyne
Summary: Our lovable unnamed protagonist gets divine luck in the form of a not-so-divine book. Shinigami exist. A boy who became addicted to both Death Note and Doki Doki, in his world, gets trapped in these two worlds and is the most unfortunate subject (prisoner) of a fanfic author's crossover dream.


**Chapter One**

 _Artificial Intellect_

 **Welcome ;mcname;, to Clindr!**

Listed below are the most popular websites for your dating experience! Will you write your way into _her_ heart?

Site Stats: **One hundred thousand members** have been registered within the **first month of** **up-time**! This is a momentous day for **Clindr**! We aim to **outmatch** Tinder and its alternatives, to offer you the best dating experience of **2018!**

 _click click._

 _This forum contains one pinned post - view? Y/N_

 _click. **Y** /N_

Hi, Monika here!

Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. If you become a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute school!

Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:

 **Sayori** , the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;

 **Natsuki** , the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch;

 **Yuri** , the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;

...And, of course, **Monika** , the leader of the club! That's me!

I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me?

I ease back the blinds and get ready for school. I feel as though the Sun may hurt my eyes if I open them any faster.

I grab a protein bar; its wrapper is diaphanous and beautiful. The gold lettering peaks out from underneath the blue highlights. Its branding reads ' **Wiggly** '. I start to feel insouciant and take a second snack. Before I run to ダークワールド, I-

 **Did I just speak Japanese?** Or could it

 _Rogue Program Re-calibrated._

Before I run to Daku-mon High School, I ランデブー. Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍Ḧ̶̪̞̙̪́ȩ̵̘̩̙͋͗l̸͇̅̂̾p̵̫͔͌̑ ̶̘̺͈̑͗̕m̶͍̖̆̇̔͘é̶͇̠̹͍ HELP MEEEEEEEEEE

 _Resetting scene - 99%_

 _100%_

I open the blinds carefully. The sun is so strong, I feel it may blind me if my hand goes any faster.

I grab a protein bar. Wiggly, one of my favourites. I snatch up a second snack. _Bo'Pop Mint._ Chewing gum for my breath .

Before I run to Daku-mon High School, I check my phone.

07:39. _He smiles, returning the phone to his coat pocket._

My mouth forms a smile, and my hands start to find my jeans pocket. I step out of the door and greet the morning sun, Sayori's figure coming into view in the distance.

I squint, confirming the arrival of my annoying best friend. My mind does not bother with pleasantries, instead it jumps to starting the day and trying to avoid headaches. The latter would be a result of Sayori's incessant rambling.

 **At school, the scene is pleasantly quiet. Almost makes me nervous, thinking about what could go wrong today. I am now sentient, in the game world of Doki Doki Literature Club, so I need to be extra careful of what I say... and do.**

I check my watch. **History? Who cares. It's the final lesson of today anyway.**

 _Ugh._ A sigh of half-disgust mixed with boredom slips off of my tongue. **Please... let the time pass quickly.** I can't wait to leave this hell of a school.

30 minutes later

"I'm so bored." I begin to turn my head, and stare out of the window. I hear the tutor's voice in the background. "...Species are now becoming extinct at a faster rate than has ever occurred in our recorded history."

A student starts "No way! You paged..."

I start to relax. My eyes move to my phone and then fixate on the window. I look up just in time to see a black notebook pass by outside, then out of sight. _In slow motion._

If I'm not mistaken, that notebook was falling from somewhere, right?

It cannot have just manifested itself from nothing. Heck, the first law of Thermodynamics states that you have to have something before you can create something.

Of course... God is exempt from the rules. Me myself, I'm not a religious man. I don't pray, I don't fast, I do not attend church, but I'm no atheist.

I recall the letters on the book **...Death Note?**

Heading towards the small grass patch where I am certain the notebook fell, I pick it up.

I check my watch. 3:30. I have half an hour left before the end of school. This is considered free time for students.

I skim the first and second page, my eyes landing on what seems to be a whole section of rules.

Looking at the first page, I read, in my head, the 5 rules before me.

'The human whose name is written in this note shall-' I ponder my thought, but for some reason this is enough to convince me.

I open my bag. 'Here goes nothing,' I think, 'So...a new life is going to be mine.'

After school \- 4:10 PM.

I walk to the front of my house and reach down, procuring a key from underneath my doormat.

I look behind me. Mother arrives a few minutes after I do, and I see her only just exiting her red _Audi A4,_ struggling with some bags.

I help her out of the car and carry the groceries into the house. Mother closes the gate behind me and walks up the path.

The door is locked. Mother opens the letter on the table, which is addressed to herself. The title reads _Sachiko Yagami. **Recipient Security Insurance**.' Another tax claim letter from RSI. Their standard slogan is stamped underneath her name._

 _'So I'm still Light in this universe?'_ I gaze into the mirror for the first time in a week, and brush down my standard Yagami haircut.

My short brown hair has not yet grown into the long style that I saw in the anime. I care about my appearance, but not enough to cut my hair when it grows long. I only try to break the routine when a new character is introduced. This is so an illusion of pattern breaking is established. For example, Mother starts talking to me about school, when it is just her in the "game", and then my father enters the scene a week later, and she asks again. Then, I deny that I love studying, which would probably be my statement prior to the father entering my life.

Not so much enter my life, more like be coded and spawned into it, but you understand **I'm sure.**

Is it even possible that such a tool exists? _si, senor_. Of course, it needs verifying. If, in this world, there exists a notebook capable of murder, someone must be searching for it, right? Mnn - ugh, right... of course the _curse_ would be owned by something - t _hing? I thought I said some **one.**_

 **Thoughts rush into my head;** _if this works, there's a good chance the police begin a search two days after. This is Japan after all._ 私は、ルール文の証明を必要とします。  
Yes. Anybody would agree! **I HAVE TO PROVE THE NOTEBOOK'S CLAIMS. IMAGINE ... the power.**

No, calm down. This is exactly the same crap that got Light killed.

Of course I can't become arrogant. If I want to create a new world, all that bullshit... _sigh._ A magazine rests on my desk. "Two hundred agents. F.B.I top employee list." The title on the cover snaps me back into reality, and throws me into my computer chair. Hands on my desk, I try my hardest to sleep through the night. A final glance at my watch; **12:30. I'll wake up at 06:30, then.**

Ghdnggh... I mumble 'goodnight' to Mother in my sleep, then doze off.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to the two reviews on this first chapter! Sorry I have not been active, been feeling pretty down lately, no motivation to write much.**

 **This was only a tiny update and I hope it got you hooked enough to want to read the next chapter. I hope this is true because I might release Chapter 2 next week!**

 **Chapter 1 complete. Next one will be bigger. See you soon :) !**


End file.
